Strange Tales Vol 1 114
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * and Vehicles: * "Captain America's" Aerial Platform | ReprintOf2 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 42 | ReprintOfStory2 = 5 | StoryTitle3 = The Return of the Omnipotent Baron Mordo | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = George Roussos | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Karl Mordo calls on Doctor Strange to ask for help, disguised as Strange's old friend Sir Clive Bentley. Strange travels to Bentley's castle in England. Inside the castle, Strange is trapped by the paralyzing vapors of Mordo's magical candles. The Ancient One contacts Doctor Strange, but Strange wishes to overcome Mordo alone. He issues a mental command to a nearby girl to come to the castle and extinguish the candles. The girl is actually Victoria Bentley, daughter of Lord Bentley who has been dead for ten years. Mordo returns, attacking Strange with his mental powers and orders Strange to kill Victoria, who possesses a latent mystical talent. Just then Strange arrives in his mortal form. it was only his projected image that had been in the castle until then. Strange and Mordo do battle in a mystical dimension until Mordo gives up and disappears. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Taxi driver Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ***** Sir Bentley's castle ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * London taxi | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch Meets... Captain America * At the time of this story, Steve Rogers was still in suspended animation since he was first put in that state in 1945, as later explained in . * Sue refers to Captain America as an "old comics magazine hero." Sue's opinion that Captain America is nothing more than a myth seems out of place, considering the number of stories that have (since) been published that establish that Captain America was indeed a real person. The point fairly punctuated in that shows Captain America's exploits were well documented, including his disappearance in 1945. as well as , which shows an entire exhibit on Captain America and the three individuals who succeeded him at the Smithsonian. Still, to the point, she could be referring to the fact that, per , the United States military commissioned Timely Comics to create propaganda in the form of comic books to boost America's support of super heroes. As such Captain America Comics Vol 1 would have been published in the Earth-616 universe. * Johnny recognizes the Acrobat from when they first met in . * The events of this story are recounted in . The Return of the Omnipotent Baron Mordo * Strange is using the Amulet of Agamotto in this story, which should not be confused with the Eye of Agamotto which Strange is not gifted with until . Publication Notes * This issue marks the very first appearance of the Captain America character since the Golden Age of comics. * The Human Torch story was written to test readers' interest in a return of Captain America, who would later make a return in ''Avengers'' #4 * The interior of this issue has Captain America's shorts colored red yet correctly blue on the front cover. | Trivia = * This is the first time the Ancient One appears under that name. Previously he had been called "the Master." | Recommended = | Links = }}